Snow Day Showdown/Gallery/1
Prologue: Snow starts falling S4E12 Monster Machines drive through the construction site.png S4E12 Monster Machines approach a ramp.png S4E12 Zeg jumps the ramp.png S4E12 Darington jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze catching up.png S4E12 Blaze hurrying after his friends.png S4E12 Blaze jumps over a pipe.png S4E12 Blaze drives on the wall.png S4E12 Blaze meets up with his friends; it starts to snow.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice snow falling.png|"That strange." S4E12 Stripes "What's all this stuff falling from the sky?".png|"What's all this stuff falling from the sky?" S4E12 Darington "Stuff falling from the sky?".png|"Stuff falling from the sky?" S4E12 Darington freaks out.png|Yikes! S4E12 Darington "Take cover!".png|"Take cover!" S4E12 Darington jumps into a box.png S4E12 Blaze "It's nothing to be afraid of".png|"It's nothing to be afraid of, Darington." S4E12 Blaze catches a snowflake.png|"They’re just snowflakes." S4E12 Watts "Blaze is right".png|"Blaze is right." S4E12 Watts "It's snowing".png|"It's snowing!" S4E12 Monster Machines awing at the snowflakes.png|Ooh! Ahh! S4E12 Starla asking about the snowflakes.png S4E12 Zeg "And tickly".png|"And tickly." S4E12 Blaze says what snowflakes are made from.png S4E12 AJ about to describe snowflakes.png S4E12 Cloud on Blaze's communicator.png|Up in the clouds when it gets really cold, S4E12 Close-up of ice crystal.png|Tiny ice crystals form. The ice crystals have six sides. S4E12 Ice crystal gets bigger.png|And when the crystals fall from the cloud, their sides get bigger and bigger, S4E12 Snowflake formed.png|Until they become... S4E12 Diagram of snowflakes falling.png|Snowflakes! S4E12 Watts "...a lot of ice crystals".png|"Well. There must be a lot of ice crystals in those clouds. Just look at all these snowflakes." S4E12 Monster Machines watch the snow fall.png S4E12 Starla "Hoppin' hubcaps!".png S4E12 Blaze declares a snow day.png S4E12 Blaze throws a snowball at the camera.png Snow day!/Snowflakes S4E12 Snowflakes fall from the clouds.png S4E12 Blaze and Darington jump through the snow.png|Dashing through the snow... S4E12 Zeg catches a snowflake on his tongue.png S4E12 Starla kicks some snow away.png S4E12 Snowman caricatures of Stripes, Watts, Darington and Starla.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ making snowmen.png S4E12 Snowball tossed by Blaze and AJ.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ notice Watts and Stripes.png|Hey. Who threw that? S4E12 Watts and Stripes with snowballs.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ throw snowballs.png S4E12 Watts and Stripes duck.png S4E12 Snowflake forming in the clouds.png S4E12 More snowflakes fall into the park.png S4E12 Blaze and AJ play snow baseball.png S4E12 AJ hits the snowball away.png S4E12 More snowflakes in the clouds.png S4E12 Blaze jumping, Zeg and Watts throw snowballs.png S4E12 Monster Machines having fun in the snow.png S4E12 AJ looking up.png S4E12 Monster Machines and AJ circle overhead shot.png S4E12 Snowflake extreme close-up.png S4E12 Snowflakes falling into Axle City.png S4E12 Axle City in snow.png Gabby's hot chocolate S4E12 Monster Machines enjoying their snow day.png S4E12 Stripes sniffs the air.png S4E12 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S4E12 Blaze "What is it, Stripes?".png|What is it, Stripes? S4E12 Stripes sniffs again.png S4E12 Stripes "I don't know".png S4E12 Stripes likes the smell.png S4E12 Scent coming from Axle City Garage.png S4E12 Gabby spotted.png S4E12 Monster Machines gather around Gabby.png S4E12 Watts "What'cha makin', Gabby?".png S4E12 Gabby "The perfect treat for a snowy day".png S4E12 Gabby presenting hot chocolate.png S4E12 Stripes getting excited.png S4E12 Zeg "Zeg love hot chocolate!".png|Zeg love hot chocolate! S4E12 Gabby has hot chocolate for all.png S4E12 Monster Machines cheer.png S4E12 Gabby offers marshmallows.png S4E12 Starla, Stripes and Zeg want some.png S4E12 Gabby "Everybody line up".png S4E12 Monster Machines lining up.png The missing hot chocolate S4E12 Crusher and Pickle coming up the block.png S4E12 Pickle spins and makes a snowball.png S4E12 Pickle "Don't you just love".png S4E12 Pickle talking about snow days.png S4E12 Crusher prefers things that are hot.png S4E12 Crusher talking about hot things.png S4E12 Crusher spots something.png S4E12 Crusher awestruck.png S4E12 Hot chocolate as seen from Crusher's view.png S4E12 Pickle "Mmm!".png S4E12 Pickle "Good thing Gabby made enough for everyone".png S4E12 Pickle looks over.png S4E12 Pickle sees Crusher has disappeared.png S4E12 Crusher wearing a snowman costume.png S4E12 Pickle likes Crusher's snowman costume.png S4E12 Pickle asks Crusher about the snowman costume.png S4E12 Crusher explains his situation.png S4E12 Crusher sneaks over.png S4E12 Crusher's costume covers his eyes.png|"Hey! I think that this costume's covering my eyes! I can't see where I'm goooooooiiiiiiiiing!!!!!!!!" S4E12 Monster Machines see Crusher coming.png S4E12 Starla "What a strange-lookin' snowman".png S4E12 Crusher still losing control.png S4E12 Crusher heading for the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Crusher slams against the hot chocolate table.png S4E12 Hot chocolate flies into the air.png S4E12 Monster Machines notice the flying hot chocolate.png S4E12 Starla "It's flyin' away!".png S4E12 Darington and Zeg horrified.png S4E12 Blaze "Where our hot chocolate landed".png S4E12 Snowy hill.png S4E12 Forest pan through.png S4E12 Tree stump viewing.png S4E12 Hot chocolate spotted.png S4E12 Hot chocolate on rock.png S4E12 Darington "And none of it spilled".png S4E12 Crusher starts leaving in the distance.png S4E12 Crusher desperately wants the hot chocolate.png S4E12 Starla worried.png S4E12 Blaze "Not if I get there first!".png S4E12 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png S4E12 Everyone cheers for Blaze.png S4E12 Blaze setting off.png Let's Blaze! S4E12 Blaze slides in the snow.png S4E12 Blaze jumps into the air.png S4E12 Blaze slides down a hill.png S4E12 Blaze jumps off a snow ramp.png S4E12 Blaze does a trick.png S4E12 Blaze lands back on the ground.png S4E12 Blaze reaches the skating rink.png S4E12 Blaze slides on the ice.png S4E12 Blaze waving to the skaters.png S4E12 Blaze sees another snow activity.png S4E12 Two trucks making snowmen.png S4E12 AJ looks over at something.png S4E12 Stand selling hats and mittens.png S4E12 Blaze collecting the hats and mittens.png S4E12 Blaze tosses the hats and mittens upward.png S4E12 Hats and mittens land in place.png S4E12 AJ with sheer confidence.png S4E12 AJ changes gears.png S4E12 AJ hits the gas.png S4E12 Blaze reaches another ramp.png S4E12 Blaze jumps and flips once again.png S4E12 Blaze waves to three trucks.png S4E12 Trucks wave to Blaze.png To return to the Snow Day Showdown episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries